


Flashlights

by notfoxmulder



Series: One word prompts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, flashlights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfoxmulder/pseuds/notfoxmulder
Summary: One word prompt: flashlightsShort story, reading time: 3 minutes
Series: One word prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579030
Kudos: 4





	Flashlights

He sat in his office. It was late and Scully already went home. Suddenly his mobile phone rang.  
"I got what's yours"  
A computer voice said.  
"If you want it back you have to give me what i want"  
"Who is this?" He asked confused.  
"That's not important"  
The voice said and he could her a voice screaming. He knew that voice just too well. A shiver went down his spine. It was Scully.  
"Mulder"   
Her voice was nearly a whisper and he could hear the pain in it.  
"Mulder, don't..."  
"If you want what's your come here, I will need something from you"  
He had goosebumps all over his body.  
"If you harm her in any way!"  
He screamed angry and full of panic. He tried to retrace the call, but that wasn’t that easy.  
"oh oh, she will live."  
The voice said and laughed.  
"I dont have more to guarantee"  
Then the line clicked and the voice had hung off. His heart was beating fast, but he had some luck today. He knew where the call came from. He ran to his car and drove there. On the way questions filled his head. Who was that person? Why did he abduct Scully? What does he want ?   
It was an old industry. The night was dark and the only light he had was his flashlight. Searching for an entrance he walked around the backstreet.  
Finally he found a door and got in. The old house creaked and his heart beated faster and faster.  
He shrieked as he heard a loud scream. It was her. Her followed the noice.  
"SCULLY!"  
He screamed. "SCUUULLYY?!!"  
No answer.  
"She is heeree"  
He heard the voice again.  
He followed it and there she was. Full of blood. Shocked, he stopped than ran to her.  
"oh my god, what did he do to you?!"  
A tear fell down her cheek as her eyes looked up into his, full of fear.  
He cutted the rope and let her free. She fell into his arm.  
"Mulder, he doesn’t want me, he wants you"  
She cried.  
"I am safe, Scully. You’re hurt, we need to get you out of here. Can you walk?”  
His eyes were worried and he looked down at her. She nodded and stood up.  
He gave her the car key.  
"Go to the car and drive away as fast as you can"  
He said  
"I wont leave you here"  
She said crying.  
At this very moment they didn’t notice the dark figure standing in a darker corner of the big hall.  
"you have to"  
Were Mulders last words. A shot ran trough the air. A grinning man behind them. She screamed. "NOOOOO!"  
But it was too late and she knew it. Full of fear she ran back to the car, the man following her, but the fear made her running faster. She got into the car and drove away. Crying of what she had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear your opinions ! uwu


End file.
